He Really Knows How To Ask Them
by keller12917
Summary: Idea suggestion by reviewer it was inspired by the episode "One Chance To Live" Steve was asked a question by Mike in that episode. All this time Mike had not known that Steve and his daughter held a secret from him. When he found out the secret he either had to accept it or lose his partner and possibly his daughter.


**A/N The idea suggestion for this story came from TonyRobbertsen but the writing is mine, except for the very last line. Thanks for allowing me to use your idea Tony. Thanks to Shergar for checking this story over for me.**

**Disclaimer **

_I do not profit from the characters from "The Streets of San Francisco" I am not the creator of the series, that is Quinn Martin._

**He Really Knows How To Ask Them**

I always knew Mike could ask some ticklish questions. He not only could throw suspects for a loop with his questioning, not to mention his steely Stone glare, he sometimes managed to throw me for one too.

When we had been driving down by the movie theater and saw her entering alone both of us had taken a quick glance. I guess I should have thought before I had made that comment because it started Mike off on a lecture I would have just as soon steered clear of.

"Mike all I said was there she was alone again. I didn't mean anything by it just an observation. I mean I don't mind having some alone time but I do feel for her that things did not work out."

"And I asked you buddy boy who are you going home to? I mean you are basically as alone as she might be. I know you have acquaintances you could call. That is when you are not with me and/or Jeannie, but really who do you have waiting for you or wanting to go out to a movie once you got home. She might be alone but she is not lonely, not like we might think."

"Alright, Mike forget I said anything okay?"

I wished like anything right then I could escape that vehicle. Being that close to Mike right now made me very uncomfortable. I would have sworn he had noticed the lack of activity I had been having for almost the past year where the acquaintances he meant were concerned. The reason for that lack of activity just happened to be a person who had been told by her father that cops were off limits.

Although Jeannie and I had tried hard as anything to just remain friends out of respect for Mike. Not to mention fear of reprisals for disobedience of his order where she and I were concerned. Over time though the feelings couldn't be controlled by either of us and we started seeing each other behind Mike's back.

When we first met she was still in high school and Mike and I had just became partners. The day he finally had given into Jeannie's coaxing to have me over for dinner Mike called me into his office. I still remember his words clear as if he was speaking them now.

_"Buddy boy I want to talk to you before you have dinner at my house. I am going to tell you the same thing Jeannie has been told time and time again she is not now nor will ever be allowed to date a cop. Consider yourself warned I will have neither of you young people going against my rule regarding this. Right now she is only eighteen if that and I want her to have a better life than her mother did and that does not include a cop."_

_"I understand Mike. Hands off is the house policy. I know she has college soon and that should come before anything else."_

Now here the years had passed Jeannie was close to finishing college but not close enough probably to suit Mike. God help me when he finally got the news that Jeannie and I were in love and had not been able to resist starting a relationship. I knew though we should let him in on it and soon. He would likely be fit to be tied but hopefully sooner or later he would come to accept it. If he couldn't accept our news I was prepared to resign from the department, Jeannie and I had already discussed the options. That night I sat down and placed a call to her so we could talk privately before she came home the next day. I could not stop the smile that appeared at the sound of her voice.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jeannie it's me. Listen I wanted to talk to you before you came home tomorrow. Do you have the time?"

"Steve! Hi of course I am happy you called. How is everything babe? I got this feeling there's something up."

"Things are good here. Jeannie I wondered what you thought about us telling Mike about us. I know it would be a risk but I honestly am not sure how much longer I can hide this from him. I need to know your feelings on the matter though."

"Steve, what do we really do if he does blow his stack? I mean I know you have said you are prepared to resign but you love your job."

"I love you too Jeannie and I am pretty sure I could get a job elsewhere but not another you. Right now he still thinks I am running around with a number of girls but I only have you. Jeannie if you would rather just play it safe and not let him know, for your sake I will stay quiet."

"No, I would rather he knew to be honest. I only have a little less than two years to go in school. We might not have waited as long as he would have liked but we did hold out as long as we could. It honestly was not our fault we had feelings for each other from almost the time we met. I think in time he could come to accept it especially since he and mom felt the way they did for each other."

We finally hung up after having talked a while longer. I tried to sleep that night but nerves kept me from accomplishing this. Finally about five a.m I rose for the final time. Mike was surprised when he found me waiting on him outside when he arrived about seven a.m. Normally he had to honk or wait a few minutes as I finished getting ready and then hurried to the car with a piece of toast between my teeth. As I got in the car Mike could not resist the comment that rested on his tongue.

"Well I would say this is a record I don't think you have waited on me since the first month you started working with me."

"Just thought I would try to get going earlier today since you might want to try to get home earlier."

"I had hoped to yes, Jeannie planned to be in about three or four hopefully. I know it would depend on traffic though and we are counting on you to have dinner with us."

"I'll look forward to that Mike at some point while she will be home."

That day I did my best to stay extremely busy when Mike and I were not out on the streets. I knew that there was no escaping what had to be done now. I honestly was not sure how this was going to go with Mike and decided just in case to have a letter of resignation ready.

I had just finished typing it up when I heard Mike's excited tone. Taking a quick glance I saw he was on the phone and knew he was talking to Jeannie. Not long after that call Mike came out pulling on his coat with hat in hand. I pulled my own jacket on and we left the squad room. Mike and I found Jeannie waiting for us at the house. She hugged Mike tightly first, then while he was hanging up his coat and hat she and I exchanged a quick hug.

We all sat down to dinner as Jeannie had picked up some take away on the way home. The conversation flowed easily between the three of us for the most part. There were moments that Mike caught Jeannie and I exchanging glances and I knew he was wondering what was up. Once dinner was over and the dishes were done Jeannie and I knew it was time to tell Mike our news. Mike's reaction at first was surprised, then angry and I am not sure I blamed him..

"Mike, we honestly tried to just remain friends. Steve and I could not help that our feelings grew beyond that. I know how you feel about my dating a cop, but I am past 21 now. Also I don't have much longer in college. Steve has been very patient and even made me promise to stick with college no matter what. You have no worries that we will elope right away."

"You sound as though you two have discussed marriage at some point."

"We have spoke of maybe someday Mike. I won't lie to you, we are taking it slow but we do love each other and marriage is a possibility. We are sorry we've made you angry and I am willing to resign from the department so that Jeannie won't be breaking your rule."

"She admitted you two have already broke my rule almost a year ago. That was how long you said you have been seeing each other right?" Mike looked at both and saw both of us nod. "You are a fine young man, Steve I don't deny that. I don't want Jeannie with a cop, not any cop."

"I understand I really do Mike, it doesn't change my feelings for Jeannie though."

With Mike being so adamant I felt it was best to leave for now. I gave Jeannie a kiss on the cheek before I left. I was told later on by Jeannie _that after I left Jeannie and Mike sat not speaking for a while. Jeannie had a swarm of emotions swirling around inside her but she made herself remain quiet because she could tell Mike was giving the matter deep thought. She said he finally tried my number and heard the phone just keep ringing. I knew when she told me he heard the phone just ring out he had to realize I was serious about resigning from the department._

"Jeannie do you know if he was serious about resigning? Or was that to get me to cave?"

"Mike you have known Steve a very long time what do you think? Of course he was serious, he felt if there was no other option for us to be together that would be his decision. I tried my best to talk him out of that choice. He felt though he could find another job elsewhere..."

"But not another Jeannie. He's right jobs can be found but not another true love." Mike spoke as he dialed another number. He heard the phone picked up on the first ring. "Rudy have you seen Steve? We think he was coming to see you possibly."

"No, Keller has not been here what's going on Mike?"

"He might be coming to turn in his resignation. Rudy Jeannie and I are on our way there if he does come do not accept it or you will regret it."

"Now hold on Mike that sounded almost like a threat."

"It wasn't meant to be exactly I meant you would regret accepting because he is the finest cop ever not to mention one of the finest young men around."

When I arrived at Olsen's office I knocked on his door. After a minute I heard Olsen call come in. When I entered he was hanging up the phone from a call he had been on. Jeannie and Mike rushed down to the department talking as they drove. Once they arrived they both headed toward Olsen's office. By the time they got there I had already turned in my resignation but was still in Olsen's office. I saw both of them rush in after knocking once. I have to admit I was surprised to see them there. Jeannie was the first to speak after they entered.

"Steve you don't have to resign."

"Too late Jeannie I already turned it in, it's done."

I stood up from my seat and went over and held Jeannie close. I didn't care that Mike saw. As I saw it since I turned in my resignation I was no longer with SFPD and Mike's rule was out the window now. I saw Mike turn a steely look toward Olsen who hurriedly spoke up before there were fireworks.

"You are partly right and partly wrong Keller. Yes you turned it in but I have not said I accept it. I have a feeling Mike has a better idea why you want to resign that you are not saying."

"I've had the rule for the longest time no dating cops for my daughter Rudy. These two young people ended up having feelings for each other and finally started dating behind my back. To keep Jeannie from breaking my rule Steve was willing to resign. He doesn't have to though, for the first time I am going against my rule and allowing a cop to date my daughter."

"The only time Mike. Steve is the only cop I want and we promise you won't regret it."

"You were going to give up your career for love?" Olsen inquired of Steve.

"Yes sir, for the first time I found someone who is truly worth more to me than my career."

"I know Jeannie is worth it, but still it does surprise me. Your resignation is not accepted if Mike is sure."

I saw Mike nod and Olsen tore up my resignation. Mike shook hands with Olsen before he herded Jeannie and I out after we all thanked Olsen. Mike took both of us out to a quiet place where all of us could talk. I was relieved to realize Mike truly was more accepting of the relationship Jeannie and I wanted with each other.

I know for now the only time we will get to have time together is when Jeannie can come home from college on vacations. I am very willing to accept that and wait for the day she will finally be home for good. She has already made it clear she wants to come back to the San Francisco Bay area and was in great hopes of finding a job in her field there.

As it turned out Mike couldn't be happier with the idea of the two of us as a couple; that is once he got more used to it. Who would have ever thought he would finally accept his daughter dating a cop much less the cop that is his partner. I never thought I would see that day.

So I finally was able to tell Mike the answer to his question at least what have been my thoughts_ I was going home to Jeannie and the planned future we hope to have with each other._


End file.
